


Ficlets

by Flintstone_cap



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flintstone_cap/pseuds/Flintstone_cap
Summary: Они бы завели кота или собаку?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833258) by [CanonCannon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonCannon/pseuds/CanonCannon). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Они бы завели кота или собаку?

\- Пол...

\- Я её не брошу.

\- Вещь в любом случае умрет, ты это прекрасно понимаешь.

\- С Вещью все будет просто прекрасно. И спасибо, что дал ей имя. 

Черт возьми!

\- Хэй, Вещица. Нет, нет, всё хорошо, - успокаивал Пол, пока маленький комочек сидел спиной к нему. Он опустился на колено и снял свою шапку, затем взял котенка и посадил в неё. Через несколько мгновений пушистое существо заурчало, словно мотор, цепляясь когтями за ткань. 

На складе было довольно холодно...видимо, котенку понравилась шапка, ведь она была всё ещё нагретой от головы Пола.

\- Она испортит твою шапку, - Дэрил начинал сердиться.

Пол его не слушал. 

\- Хэй, кис-кис-киса, - позвал он мягко, поглаживая маленькое серое ушко кончиком пальца. - Всё хорошо, мы позаботимся о тебе, - он посмотрел на Дэрила с дикой улыбкой и добавил, - хорошо, что мы поехали на машине, а не на байке.

\- Тебе действительно нужен ещё один нахлебник? Собаку мы хотя бы могли бы натренировать и она бы приносила пользу. 

\- Обещаю, если мы когда-нибудь найдем собаку, возьмем и её. Коты тоже могут быть полезны, верно? Они же охотятся на мышей?

\- Только если ты не приучишь её к человеческой еде. А именно это ты и сделаешь.

Пол не стал этого отрицать.

Дэрил вздохнул, принимая свое поражение. 

\- Она не будет жить в трейлере, Ровиа. Она либо уличная кошка, либо мишень для практики. 

\- Ой, заткнись. Вещь пытается заснуть.

По пути к машине Дэрил не смог не спросить:

\- Ты же не собираешься на самом деле назвать её Вещью?

\- Неа. Я назову её Дикси, - Пол принял окончательное решение и засмеялся, когда Дэрил попытался его ударить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Дэрил хочет собаку. Пол, по мнению автора, больше кошатник.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кто из них лучше ладит с детьми?

Дэрил никогда особо не ладил с детьми, но, наблюдая за Полом с Джудит на руках, он и не не подозревал, что всё может быть так плохо. Ровиа был в полнейшем беспорядке. Джуди буквально держала его на коленях, её рука запуталась в волосах Пола и улыбка играла на полноватом детском личике.

Руки Пола безуспешно пытались избавиться от цепких пальчиков малышки. Он выглядел, будто боялся коснуться её, даже чтобы спасти себя и не заработать лысину. Дэрил наблюдал за этой картиной из проёма, а Ровиа уже начинал умолять:

\- Окей, Джуди, милая, пожалуйста, прекрати. Дорогая... - она дернула ещё, наклоняя его голову к земле. - Блять! Стоп, нет, никогда не повторяй это слово, ладно? - она потяну снова, соглашаясь. - О Боже, где твой отец?

\- Он задержался, - сказал Дэрил, ухмыляясь и глядя на удивленное лицо Пола. - Отправил меня за ней. Тебе помочь?

\- Пожалуйста, - ответил Пол и Дэрил вошел в комнату, чтобы спасти-таки его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Автор полагает, что Пол лучше находит общий язык с детьми постарше из-за того что рос в групповом доме (что-то вроде детдома), а Дэрил лучше обращается малышами.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кто из них "большая ложка", а кто "маленькая"?

Вытирая кровь с лица, Пол поднимался по дороге к воротам. Он был близко. Он был очень близко. Он отказывался сдаваться, когда был так чертовски близко к безопасности дома.   
Почему надо было построить Хиллтоп на вершине такого блядски высокого холма?

Ночь освещала луна, но Пол до сих пор ничего не мог разглядеть впереди, кроме каких-то размытых пятен, что означало, что сторожевые на воротах тоже его не увидят.Спасители забрали его фонарик, его зажигалку, все ножи и даже, блять, обувь, ублюдки. И самое противное, что Пол даже не мог надрать их задницы, потому что Спасителям все ещё нужно верить, что Хиллтоп - это лишь сборище жалких, немощный овечек.

Наступив в яму, Пол резко упал, разодрав ладони о гравий на дороге. Находясь в таком положении, он пытался придумать варианты, как сообщить о своем присутствии.   
Он не хотел рисковать и кричать, не хотел привлекать ходячих к воротам. 

Он не был уверен, что сможет подняться.

Но получилось так, что ему и не пришлось ничего делать... он услышал отчётливы шаги двоих, бегом направляющихся к нему, а затем тихое проклятье Дэрила. 

\- Ты ждал меня, - сказал Пол, тепло разлилось у него в груди. Повернувшись к Мэгги, которой вообще не стоит бегать будучи беременной, он добавил, - Мой парень хорошо видит в темноте.

\- Потерял достаточно крови, - сказала Мэгги, игнорируя его, - Возможно сотрясение. 

\- Черт, - Дэрил не был многословен. Он взял Пола на руки, словно невесту, и направился к холму. 

Смущенный и измученный, Пол наконец-то просто позволил себе расслабиться.   
Когда они добрались до дома, он был на своей стороне кровати и обнят великолепными руками Дэрила. Кто-то, по всей видимости, дал ему обезболивающее, потому что боль прошла, и всё, что он чувствовал - это тепло и безопасность.

Он попытался повернуться лицом к Дэрилу, но тот лишь сжал его крепче.

\- Засыпай. И в следующий раз постарайся сохранить свою чертову кровь в теле, где ей и место.

\- Никакого сотрясения? - сонно спросил Пол.

\- Не могу мешать тебе, спи, - ответил Дэрил, и Пол снова прижался ближе. Последнее, что он почувствовал, прежде чем провалиться в сон - нежный поцелуй в плечо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дэрил - большая.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кто, вероятнее, будет готовить завтрак для другого?

Иисус проснулся со стоном оттого, что ему в лицо прилетело батончиком.

\- Пора ехать, Спящая Красавица! - позвал Дэрил, выглядывая из-за двери и держа в руке арбалет. - Встречаемся у байка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...никто.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как произошел их первый поцелуй?

Дэрил переехал в трейлер Пола, так он мог быть ближе к Мэгги и малышу Хершелу.  
Полу нравился этот неловкий одиночка, и он начал притаскивать домой сигареты, которые находил на вылазках. Потом он начал проносить и другие вещи: зажигалки, метательные ножи. Затем свиные маринованные ножки. Стиральный порошок. Настенную рыбу, которая начинала петь, когда кто-то проходит мимо.

Пол флиртовал с Дэрилом, как и с другими. В итоге Диксон, видимо, смирился с тем, что общается с "Этим Мелким Засранцем". Дэрил флиртовал в ответ, ну, или, возможно, нет... он оставался непостижимым для Пола. Пол даже не знал, нравятся ли Дэрилу мужчины. 

Они проводят всё больше времени вместе. Только вдвоем, на вылазках, которые длятся по несколько дней. Дэрил говорит, не так уж много, о своем брате. Пол упомянул, что изучал историю искусств в колледже. Что скучает по роскоши, типа походов в музей по воскресеньям.

Они практически живут друг у друга на головах, давая тем самым тему для сплетен в Хиллтопе. Кажется, никто не знает, нравятся ли Дэрилу мужчины, но все знают, что Полу нравятся. Мэгги шутила несколько раз, что они, два холостяка, могут построить милую пару. Полу интересно, она находит это забавным потому что знает что-то или потому что это полнейший абсурд. Он не спрашивает её. Он не хочет признавать, что это его волнует. 

На одной из вылазок, неделей позже того, как Пол упомянул, что скучает по музеям, Дэрил направил байк в сторону стоянки музея современного искусства. После того, как они убили парочку ходячих, они провели весь день рассматривая картины, пока им не пришлось ехать обратно домой. Пол пытался разъяснить каждую деталь как мог: художника, эру, композицию. Дэрилу было чертовски скучно, но он все равно продолжал слушать. 

После тщательного обсасывания каждой картины, словно он был дорвавшимся до еды животным, он хотел взяться за Дэрила. Он хотел опуститься на колени перед ним. Любимой картиной Пола были голубые тона Ротко и он хотел, чтобы Дэрил был прижат к ней, пока Ровиа будет ему отсасывать. 

Теперь он флиртовал с ним совершенно не так, как с другими. Он до сих пор не знал, нравятся ли Дэрилу мужчины.

Делить трейлер становится сложнее после посещения музея. Сложность в том, что Дэрил наблюдательный.

Дэрил наблюдательный, и Полу сложно всё время, с самыми нелепыми вещами: Дэрилсмокрымиволосами, и Дэрилсосредоточеннапаззлах, и Дэрилпокрытыймашинныммаслом, и Дэрилпростосуществует. Его раздражает, что собственное тело его подставляет. Но порой все становится ещё хуже: Дэрилнаклонился, Дэрилвчемтобезрукавов, Дэрилочевидносновауснулнадиване или Дэрилпереодеваетнижнеебельерядомсосвоимсоседомгеембудтоэтовообщеникогонеебет.  
Пол не знает, нравятся ли Дэрилу мужчины, но мысль, что это может быть возможным, делает его твёрдым. 

Поэтому Пол спит с Алексом и чувствует себя погано после. Поэтому он делает это ещё несколько раз.

Дэрил проснулся, рыдая от ночного кошмара. Он не расскажет Полу о чем он был, но Ровиа обнимает его, пока тот сотрясался от плача. Он обнимал его и после. Дэрил не сказал ему остановиться, поэтому Пол забрался к нему и обнимал его всю ночь.

Дэрилу не становится неловко на следующий день.

Пол прекращает спать с Алексом. Он перестает флиртовать с кем-либо кроме Дэрила. И он по прежнему не знает, нравятся ли Дэрилу мужчины.

Поэтому Ровиа прижал его к стене их трейлера, чтобы узнать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пол был инициатором после доооолгой подготовки.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кто вероятнее напьется сильнее?

Присаживаясь на диван рядом с Риком, Дэрил пытался сосредоточиться на вещах, которые пытался донести до него брат. Что-то о торговле и обмене пуль на сушёную рыбу... Дэрилу казалось, что он вернулся во времена своего заточения, он не мог вымолвить ни слова. 

Против собственной воли он взглядом пытался отыскать своего пьяного парня, который изо всех сил старался притвориться натуралом, танцуя под какую-то попсовую песню с Розитой. Господи.

Рик проследил взглядом Дэрила.

\- Тебе нужно отвести его домой? - спросил Граймс. Его явно всё это развлекало. 

\- Неа. Он заслуживает выпустить пар хоть немного, - сказал Дэрил и быстро добавил, - Юджин может сделать пули калибра, который им нужен?

Они с Полом рассказали всем, что они вместе где-то с неделю назад. Пол обещал, что никто не будет на этом акцентировать особого внимания, но он чертовски ошибался... семья Дэрила была до неприличия рада этой новости, особенно Рик. Он не переставал их подкалывать на эту тему, не так тонко, как ему самому казалось. 

Через несколько секунд рассказ Рика о калибрах и оболочках пуль был прерван, и Пол опустился на колени Дэрила прямо перед Богом и всеми присутствующими. 

\- Привет, любимый, - мелкий говнюк произнес это с ухмылкой на губах и наклонил голову так, что это и секунды не выглядело милым. 

Рик, сидящий рядом на диване, смеялся сильнее, чем когда Дэрил видел его... никогда.

\- На тебя сегодня хватит, - пробурчал Дэрил, нежно отталкивая Пола, вставая и беря за руку. Пол не сопротивлялся, лишь довольно улыбнувшись в ответ. 

\- Спокойной ночи, Дэрил, Пол, - попрощался Рик, всё ещё посмеиваясь. 

Послав того к чёрту, Диксон потащил своего парня к двери. 

\- Ты любишь меня, - счастливо сказал Ровиа, когда они шли по пустой улице.

Дэрил моргнул. Они ещё никогда не говорили о любви, но...

\- Видимо, - ответил он, так, что Пол его вероятно не услышал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дэрил пьет когда ему плохо, а Пол просто любит уйти в отрыв. Также, на счет танцев с Розитой: автору кажется, что до апокалипсиса Пол был немного тусовщиком и любил танцы.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кто из них будет стараться показать себя, чтобы произвести впечатление на другого?

\- Ты должен был дать мне прикончить их, - ворчал Дэрил, пока они с Иисусом шли к Хиллтопу. - Не было необходимости в твоих ниндзя-штуках. Их было всего десять и их можно было прикончить арбалетом. 

\- Ты просто бесишься, что я забрал всю славу себе, - ответил Иисус и подмигнул, держа при этом руки в карманах. - Не волнуйся, ты всё равно был довольно впечатляющим. 

\- Я злюсь, потому что тебя почти укусили, придурок, - сказав это, охотник понял, что сболтнул лишнего и затем добавил. - И я удивлен, что тебя не напрягает вся это дрянь от ходячих на своей забавной одежде.

\- Оу, ты думаешь, она забавная? Потому что это всё для тебя, - в этот момент Иисус помахал стражам на башнях, чтобы те впустили их.

И самое странное, Дэрилу кажется, что Иисус тоже сболтнул лишнего, судя по покрасневшему лицу Пола и тому, что он отвернулся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Оба.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кто подтолкнул их к отношениям?

\- Тебе не стоит быть таким грубым с ним, - сказала Кэрол, слегка нахмурившись.

Дэрил с трудом верил собственным ушам.

\- Я? Ты вообще видела, что он творит? Мой байк застрял в грязи. Блестки высыпались мне на голову, пачка с сигаретами поменялась местами с коробкой каких-то наклеек. У меня в кармане блять, Кэрол...

\- Блестки? - прервала она. - Бука, ты же знаешь, что Иисус гей, верно? 

\- И что?

\- Господи, дай мне терпения, - взмолилась Кэрол. - Дэрил. Милый. Ты ему нравишься. 

У Дэрила было ощущение будто он врезался в стеклянную дверь. 

\- Неа. Придурку прост скучно, с тех пор, как война закончилась, поэтому он со мной и...

\- Нет. Он хочет переспать с тобой. И он этого, вроде как, не скрывает. 

\- Господи, заткнись, - довольно грубо ответил Дэрил, оглядываясь.

\- Он прекратит, если ты скажешь ему, что не заинтересован. Но вы ведете себя как двое маленьких мальчишек, гоняющихся друг за другом по площадке.

По какой-то причине это вывело Дэрила из себя больше, чем весь предыдущий разговор.

\- Ты всё не так поняла, - когда Кэрол вновь попыталась прервать охотника, он заткнул её. - Да, неверно. Ты его вообще видела? И он классный, и может драться, и...

Дэрил заткнул сам себя. Кэрол пялилась на него, взгляд был диким, глаза широко распахнуты. Охотник не мог понять, почему она так пялится на него. Точнее, он не хотел знать. К черту её мнение и её надоедливость. Она понятия не имела, о чем говорила.

......

 

\- Ты ошибаешься на счет этого, Пол, - сказала Мэгги. Они с Иисусом сидели и наблюдали за тем, как Кэрол и Дэрил уходили. Покрасневшие уши Дэрила виднелись сквозь волосы.   
Пол мягко хмыкнул, скрестив руки за спиной.

\- Посмотрим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пол бы признался лишь Мэгги. Кто-то должен был бы рассказать несчастному Дэрилу, что происходит..либо Кэрол, Рик, Тара, Мэгги или сам Пол.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Был ли Мэрл Диксон на самом деле гомофобом?

\- Ну, киски же тебе тоже нравятся? - спросил Мэрл недоверчиво.

Прижимая пачку замороженной кукурузы к лицу, Дэрил покачал головой удрученно.

\- Ты пробовал?

Дэрил кивнул.

\- Эх, - Мэрл прищурился, глядя на своего мелкого брата. Он бы хотел быть обдолбанным, чтобы вести этот разговор, но, скорее всего, это был бы не лучший вариант...если бы он был обдолбан то не смог бы становить их пьяного отца от выбивания дерьма из Дэрила. Черт, мелкий никогда и не сопротивлялся. 

Ну, он был голубым, так что это объясняло многое. Или он просто был слишком тощим чтобы отбиваться. 

\- Ладно, итак, ты педик, это не конец света. Но отец не так широко мыслит, как старина Мэрл. Ты должен держать это дерьмо за стенами трейлера. Используй свое чертово воображение, когда придется выкручиваться, - притормозив на секунду, Мэрл сосредоточился и пытался придумать, как ещё помочь Дэрилу, прежде чем свалить. - Сомневаюсь, что он что-то запомнил, но даже если так, я скажу ему, что выбил из тебя все дрянь, чтобы не повадно было, ясно?

Его младший брат снова кивнул. По выражению лица Дэрила было видно, что он расслабился и его наконец отпустило напряжение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> да, но он любит своего брата.


End file.
